


You're being attacked by a giant...What?

by icecubez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Swan Queen fluff, monster? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecubez/pseuds/icecubez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's 'attacked' by a 'monster'  and good old Emma comes to the 'rescue'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're being attacked by a giant...What?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a friend who believes if you name a fear something silly, it makes it less scary. So whatever she was afraid of she'd change the name and name it something silly or if it was an animal she would give it a silly name and pretend it is just visiting to help calm her until she can get someone to help shift it.  
> And so this idea formed in my head of Emma helping Regina see a fear and turn it into something less scary?

Being Sheriff in a town as small as Storybrooke is boring. Though if you are someone like Emma Swan it is the greatest job on earth, majority of the time all she has to do is sit in her office. Occasionally she has to rescue a cat that is stuck up a tree, or chase down a lost dog, but those are very rare occasions. She would never complain about being stuck in her office though, because it meant she could sit in her comfy leather computer chair and eat bear claws all day, whilst watching funny videos on Youtube. Which is how she was choosing to spend today.

 

And when she went home later that night to see her girlfriend and son she'd tell them all about her productive day, how she spent her time cleaning her office and filing paper work.

 

It wasn't a lie really, she would file papers, but her way of doing that including throwing a rolled up bit of paper into the bin from across the room and if she got the paper in on one go, she would reward herself with a piece of chocolate. And her way of cleaning her office, was picking the scrunched up pieces of paper that had missed the bin and placing them in the bin on her way home. Yes, she has a simple life when no one rang the office helpline.

 

She was currently half way through a video of 'Dogs do the funniest things', when her mobile rang. Pausing the video she pulls her phone out from her jeans pocket and when she sees it's Regina calling she smiles before answering.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Emma asks.

"Emma, I'm at home you need to help me." Regina frantically replies.

"What's going on?",She gets out of her chair and grabs the keys to the police car before hurrying outside.

"I'm being attacked by a giant..." Regina screams before she can finish the rest of her sentence.

"You're being attacked by a giant what?" Emma asks.

"Just hold it off with your magic, I'll be there as quickly as I can." Emma says as she opens the car door. She doesn't even bother putting her seat belt on as she speeds off to Regina's house to deal with whatever is attacking her.

_'Can we not have one week without a monster attack?'_   Emma thinks.

* * *

 

She gets to the mansion in record time, she's totally broken some speeding laws, but she's Sheriff so can't arrest herself.

"Regina?" She calls out as she enters the hallway.

Hearing a few screams from upstairs she realises she must be in their bedroom.

She races up the stairs and barging in the bedroom, she finds Regina standing on their bed with a fire ball in her hand.

"Where is it? Where's the monster?" Emma asks.

"Are you blind?!" Regina snaps, "It's right there." She says as she points her finger to near her wardrobe.

Emma follows her finger but still can't see anything. Walking over closer she finds what's gotten her girlfriend in a panic and smiles.

"You said you were being attacked."

"I am! It came out of nowhere and wouldn't stop following me around. I had to jump up here to stay safe from it."

"Babe, it's a spider." Emma responds, as she bends down to the floor to pick the 'monster' up. Emma laughs as she sees burn marks on the carpet floor from where Regina has tried to burn the spider.

"A giant spider, it's huge!" Regina shrieks. "Don't just hold it, kill it Emma. Stand on it, burn it! Do something to end it's horrible life."

Smiling at how cute her girlfriend is being, (you know the one who killed countless people in her days as the Evil Queen) She sits on the edge of the bed with the monster still firmly in her hands.

"Come join us." Emma says to Regina, who at this point is on the floor, having got off the bed the moment Emma made to sit down with the horrible creature.

"Are you crazy?. Just kill it!" Regina shouts, because why the hell won't she just kill the spider?

"Babe, I promise I won't let it hurt you. It's safely locked up in my hands and I won't let it get out."

Thinking for a few moments, about how Emma has always protected her and never let any harm ever come to her, Regina slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. Not too close to Emma though, the horrible creature might jump out of her hands and attack them both.

"Why are you scared of spiders? I know everyone is scared of something, but you lived in the Enchanted Forrest. Surely you seen worse creatures there?" Emma carefully asks her.

"They have eight legs. Who needs eight legs? Not even dragons or trolls have eight legs. What do they plan on doing with eight legs?" Regina answers.

"I don't know, they do have odd bodies though. I imagine it's to keep them up off the ground. You know, if you give something a silly name, it doesn't seem as scary."

"You want us to name this thing?"

"I want you to not feel afraid anymore. You don't have to name it. I just thought if we name it something funny and let him go outside to be with his friends maybe it would help you be less afraid. And it would save our carpet from being burned." Emma jokes to lighten the mood.

They are both silent, Emma is unsure if this was the right thing to do. Maybe she should have just killed it and left it at that. Then, Regina speaks up,

"Barry." Regina says. "I think we should call him Barry."

"Cool name. How do you feel about joining me while I release our new friend Barry into the garden?"

"You won't drop him on the way down?" Regina questions.

"I promise you, he's secure in my hands and I won't let him go until you tell me to." Emma smiles at her girlfriend.

* * *

 

After listening to Regina's orders of not letting it go until they are at the bottom of the garden, Emma finally kneels down in the spot chosen by Regina ready to let Barry go.

"Do you want to look at him when I let him go?" Emma asks as she looks up to meet Regina's eyes.

Rather than reply, Regina slowly squats down behind Emma. She peaks over Emma's shoulder and tells her to let him go. Watching every step he takes to make sure he isn't heading back towards the house. When he's out of sight they both stand up and Emma pulls Regina into a hug.

"Was it okay I did that?" Emma asks as her hands rub up and down Regina's back slowly. Hoping she hasn't pushed Regina too far.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me with my fear. I mean I'm still scared, but not as much now that he has a name and he isn't in the house. I'll still need you with me next time another one is attacking me, but I don't think I'll be as scared."

"You're welcome, it's okay to be afraid of things. Just know that I will always be here to make them seem less scary." Emma says before pulling back from the hug and moulding her lips to Regina's for a gentle kiss.


End file.
